Huir juntos
by xiio
Summary: ¿Como termino Sakura huyendo tan lejos de casa?¿y con el?.A veces por tu propia seguridad la gente hace cosas que nunca te esperaste y a veces por tu propia seguridad conoces a quien menos te imaginaste algun dia conocer.
1. prologo

bien, lo tipico, la serie naruto no me pertenece y por obviedad los personajes tampoco.

Es mi primer fic extenso (considerando que llevo dos fics en total xD) y agradeceria reviews con criticas constructivas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologo-

Hace horas ya que la batalla comenzó, el akatsuki ataco sin previo aviso, nos movilizamos lo más rápido posible, por lo menos logramos alejarlos de la aldea.

Aun así hasta ahora la situación va mal. No entendemos mucho que es lo que sucede, parecen más interesados en atacar a los demás que a mí a pesar de ser yo quien posee al kyubi. No es necesario que lo griten para saber que lo que buscan en esta aldea es el kyubi tal como lo hacen hace mucho tiempo, aun así tengo un mal presentimiento, están actuando de otra forma y atacando por otras partes. Hoy es diferente.

Aun en la desagradable situación en la que me encuentro puedo percatarme de una Hinata y un Lee peleando y una Ten-ten tirada en el suelo y en muy malas condiciones. Debería de ayudarlos pero creo que la situación en la que me encuentro es demasiado compleja como para ir en su ayuda ahora.

Apenas y detectamos a akatsuki atacando la aldea creo que a todos no nos quedo la menor duda de que era hora de luchar.

El brazo me pesa, ya siquiera puedo sentirlo, solo como la sangre moja mi ropa, es más, apenas y lo reconozco, mas que mi propio brazo parece un trozo de carne molida y ciento una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que cada vez se hace mas fuerte.

Frente a mi el causante de mis heridas, mirando con una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción y me duele aun el doble al recordar a quien tenia aquella misma sonrisa. En sus ojos aun esta encendido el sharingan. Esta planeando algo.

Y yo maldita sea apenas y me puedo mover, saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo, tengo que hacer algo.

He utilizado casi todo mi chakra ya pero mientras escucho apenas los quejidos alrededor mío le sigo lanzando golpes a este desgraciado que aun sigue esquivándolos.

¡Maldición esto es desesperante!, de un segundo a otro me empiezo a preguntar si en realidad podré vencerle, cada vez parece más difícil.

No, aun así, por muy difícil que me resulte tengo que vencerle, debo proteger a la aldea, debo proteger a mis amigos…tengo que, tengo que protegerla a ella.

Al fin le logro dar un fuerte golpe en la quijada y cae al piso manchando con sangre la tierra mojada.

Lo veo tirado en el piso mientras siento las gotas de lluvia resbalar por mi rostro. Valla esa lloviendo, no me había dado cuenta.

Se levanta lentamente con la cabeza gacha mientras aun cae sangre desde su boca al mentón para luego a deslizarse por sobre su cuello.

Levanta su cabeza rápidamente, me estremezco un poco al ver su rostro, el sharingan mas activado que nunca y por su cara cruza un gesto que yo llamaría casi demoníaco, aunque tal vez yo no sea la persona indicada para utilizar ese termino.

- así que quieres jugar ¿no?- me dice casi susurrando pero bien claro, de verdad me enferma que ocupen ese tono, ahora si puedo estar seguro de que planea algo – esa chica de ahí- dice señalando- parecen tener una muy bonita amistad eh- me dice ahora en tono malicioso. "O no, no estará pensado…"

Ahora si la ira se apodera de mi !no¡ no puede ser.

- ¡no permitiré que le hagas nada¡- grito ya fuera de mi y recuperando fuerzas-de ninguna manera te dejare dañarla- dije algo mas bajo pero asegurándome de lanzarle un mirada amenazante," no permitiré que le suceda nada ¡no lo haré!"

Volvió a mirarme con su mirada podrida – oh claro que si lo harás-

Lo siguiente ocurrió apenas en un segundo, no pude reaccionar ¡maldita sea no pude reaccionar¡ el gesto de Itachi de un segundo a otro se convirtió en una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas horrible que haya visto en mi vida, en un instante desapareció, para luego reaparecer, pero tras ella…apenas y alcanzo a dar un respingo al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha "No ¡no!"

Después sangre, sangre en todos lados, en todo su cuerpo, en los ojos rojos de el,

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, cayo inmediatamente a la tierra mezclándose su sangre con el barro

"No"

"No puede ser"

"¡No!"

-¡Sakura!-


	2. adios Konoha

Ya todos lo saben, Naruto no es mio y dudo que alguna vez lo sea.

muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review que gracias a ellas una se siente mucho ams motivada a seguir subiendo y que en el proximo cap nombrare que ahora estoy un poquito corta de tiempo : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap1

Ya hacia hace un mes de aquella batalla, todos participaron en ella incluyendo a la hokage Tsunade y varios ninjas de la arena enviados por el kazekage, akatsuki se retiro al momento en que llegaron demasiados refuerzos como para controlarlos incluyendo a los anbu y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Una de las tantas malas noticias después de la odisea fue darse cuenta que akatsuki había aumentado considerablemente de numero, aunque los nuevos integrantes no eran tan poderosos como los que ya conocían aun así era bastante desagradable enterarse que el enemigo ahora era casi el doble, aparte de todo antes de emprender retirada Itachi se aseguro de lanzar una ultima amenaza y dejar con los nervios de punta prácticamente a todo Konoha.

Tsunade estaba ocupadísima intentando calmar a la gente encolerizada por el temor a un nuevo ataque y reforzar la seguridad que estos habían burlado con tanta facilidad, mas en sima tenia que lidiar con las múltiples heridas que a pesar del mes transcurrido aun dejaban una que otra secuela en su cuerpo.

Y si Tsunade estaba ocupada aun mas lo estaban los empleados del hospital de Konoha, todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, casi todas por ninjas que quedaron muy graves tras la batalla, mas de un aliado murió en el campo de batalla y los demás quedaron prácticamente agonizando.

Hace ya bastantes años que el personal medico no estaba tan ocupado y los quejidos de algunos molestosos pacientes se sentían resonar por todo el recinto junto al golpear de los pasos de las desveladas enfermeras que caminaban a paso rápido de una habitación a otra, probablemente con más cafeína que sangre en su cuerpo a estas alturas.

En los pasillos de paredes y baldosas blancas, se escucha el murmullo o eco de una conversación, una voz ligeramente chillona pero que aun así se detectaba la seriedad con la que hablaba en estos segundos y otra, mucho mas fría y grabe que la segunda, mas adelante, el rubio y el pelirrojo al que pertenecen las voces continúan hablando en un tono mas bien discreto, suficiente como para que nadie mas logre escuchar la conversación.

-creo que es lo mas adecuado, como veras, no estoy aun en un buen estado, no sabemos cuando vuelvan a atacar y además Itachi dejo muy en claro sus intenciones-dijo el rubio. -No creo ser capaz de protegerla- esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza

-si sigue acá las probabilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir lo de el mes pasado se multiplican-termino el rubio al que los ojos ya empezaban a arderle, esto parecía muy difícil para el.

- comprendo a que te refieres- contesto el pelirrojo después de unos segundos

- pero a pesar de ello dudo mucho que ella lo acepte- prosiguió

-eso lo se, puede llegar a ser una persona bastante terca- esbozó una ligera sonrisa pero inmediatamente volvió a poner una expresión mas seria.

Doblaron por un pasillo mas angosto eh interrumpieron la conversación mientras pasaban frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación donde se encontraba Ino en una camilla junto a Shikamaru y Chouji acompañándola a su lado.

El rubio los saludo con una nueva sonrisa en la cara y al parecer bastantes ánimos, últimamente se llevaba muy bien con esos tres.

El pelirrojo se quedo viendo bastante extrañado y no supo descifrar si la sonrisa de Naruto se trataba de una sonrisa falsa o si en verdad este chico tenía cambios de ánimo tan severos.

Después de disculparse por no quedarse mas tiempo a charlar con el trío y que el pelirrojo de la arena ignore olímpicamente a los presentes en la habitación prosiguieron con su camino, cuando llegaron a una distancia que consideraban prudente para que no se identificara fácilmente de que hablaban el rubio siguió con la charla.

- si no acepta me temo que habrá que obligarla- dijo muy decidido – ya le consulte a Tsunade, también cree que es la decisión mas acertada- después de estas palabras quedaron en silencio por varios minutos aun caminando por pasillos que ya empezaban a enfermar de tan blancos que estaban mientras el segundo parecía estar repasando las palabras de su rubio acompañante.

Llegaron frente una puerta blanca con los números "304" grabados en verde, el pelirrojo se sentó en una banca frente ella con el rubio parado en frente para continuar hablándole

- esta bien-comento finalmente con una resignación poco común en el chico.

Al rubio en un instante se le ilumino la cara y parecía querer decir algo pero el de la arena lo interrumpió antes de que soltara alguna palabra

- pero ahora mejor ve a verla, creo que estará deseosa de hablar contigo-

-si, tienes razón- respondió el rubio dándose vuelta para entrar a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su cara.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta dando la espalda al otro sentado que le quedo viendo interrogativamente

-gracias Gaara- dijo el rubio antes de terminar de girar la manilla de la puerta y entrar en la habitación.

Gaara se quedo ahí sentado un par de minutos, se levanto casi perezosamente del banco y se alejo lentamente de la puerta a reiniciar el molesto y cegador camino de vuelta a la salida del bendito hospital.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Naruto entro con una extraña sonrisa a la habitación de Sakura donde pudo apreciar como estaba ella con la bata del hospital y bien escondida entre las mantas de la camilla leyendo un gran pergamino que seguramente correspondería a algún tipo de técnica curativa. Tsunade tendía darle muchos de esos.

Levanto la mirada del pergamino para posar fijamente sus orbes verdes sobre los azules de Naruto y esbozar una sonrisa.

-ya pensaba que no me vendrías a visitar- le llamo reprochándole el retraso

-¿Qué te entretuviste haciendo?- le dijo con una expresión entre curiosa y acusadora mientras el rubio se ponía a un lado de la camilla junto a ella.

- nada, solo pase a ver a Ino que estaba con Chouji y Shikamaru unas habitaciones mas allá y me entretuve hablando con ellos- dijo Naruto evitando la mirada de Sakura.

-mientes- contesto Sakura mirándolo fijo y frunciendo el ceño – lo traes escrito en la cara- dijo ella y con bastante razón mientras escudriñaba en el rostro de el rubio

- y ya quítate esa sonrisa rara de la cara que no engañas a nadie- prosiguió algo irritada y con la mirada aun mas fija en Naruto.

Naruto la miro directo a los ojos y quito la falsa sonrisa para ponerse tan serio como lo estuvo en los pasillos hace unos minutos.

-dime la verdad¿Qué paso?-

Naruto lanzo un leve suspiro y miro derrotado a la de ojos verdes. –Estuve charlando con Gaara, Sakura-

Le dijo suavemente pero con un tono que alarmo bastante a la chica

-¿Gaara¿Y que hace acá en Konoha?, debería de estar ejerciendo su rol de kazekage en la arena- pregunto Sakura muy curiosa por lo dicho por el de ojos azules

- yo le pedí que viniese- a pesar de la expresión de Sakura Naruto no procedió con la explicación y esto la alarmo aun mas.

-lo llamaste¿pero¿Por que¿Acaso paso algo malo?, respóndeme Naruto!- Sakura se levanto de la camilla apoyándose en las rodillas quedando delante de Naruto y exigiéndole una respuesta.

A pesar de ello el rubio permaneció callado y esquivando la mirada de Sakura.

-Naruto- dijo la de ojos verdes – vamos Naruto- su expresión se hablando un poco

-Naruto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo la de pelo rosa y finalmente el rubio se decidió a mirarla.

-¿por que no me quieres contar Naruto? Continuo la joven bastante mas calmada que en un inicio.

-es que, Sakura, creo que esta decisión no te va a agradar en lo más mínimo-

Sakura cada vez estaba mas nerviosa pero intento no demostrarlo demasiado frente su compañero.

-Naruto¿pero de que estas hablando? Dímelo de una vez-

Naruto la miro medio nervioso, tomo aire y bajo la cabeza para decir las siguientes palabras de una manera lenta, marcando palabra por palabra.

-Sakura, tu te iras lejos, muy lejos de Konoha-

La de los orbes verdes sin poder darle un sentido a le que dijo el rubio se quedo ahí en blanco mientras Naruto continuaba.

-ya lo he hablado con Tsunade, partirás de Konoha acompañada por Gaara a un lugar donde nadie logre encontrarte.

Te quedaras ahí hasta que consideremos que todo sea seguro, podría ser en unas cuantas semanas, meses o en el peor de los casos años-

La cabeza de Sakura era un lió increíble, ahora si no comprendía nada de nada. Las palabras de Naruto rebotaban en su cabeza sin hallarles sentido alguno.

¿Por qué Naruto le estaría pidiendo algo así? Además ¿Gaara¿Pero que rayos? Nada de esto tenía lógica alguna¿Por qué querrían sacarla a ella del pueblo?

No era ella la que tenía el kyubi, no era ella un componente indispensable de la aldea, no era hermana de un maniático asesino ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Naruto- su voz era débil y temblorosa – jeje deja de hablar tonterías, es una broma no es cierto, solo bromeabas ¿verdad?- el silencio de Naruto la exasperaba

- ¿Por qué tendría que irme?, Naruto¿Por qué¡Naruto¡¿Por qué?!- Sakura ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no, esto tenia que ser un sueño, era tonto pensar en que pasara algo así en la vida real, tenia que ser un sueño.

Sintió un leve sonido tras de ella y volteo lo mas rápido pensable la cabeza en dirección a una esquina oscura de la habitación con los ojos relucientes de lo llorosos que se encontraban.

De ahí vio salir al chico de ropajes de tonos rojos y negros, piel blanca como papel cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina.

El chico avanzaba de las sombras siendo descubierto poco a poco en partes por la luz.

- no- su voz era apenas un hilillo – no puede ser, es¿es en serio?-

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Gaara.

El se quedo ahí parado al otro extremo de la habitación recorriéndola con la mirada, parecía haber llegado recién a presenciar la escena.

Vio a Sakura y comprendió que había interrumpido la importante conversación.

- los siento creo que llegué en mal momento- dijo con su voz tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-No te preocupes, llegaste en buen momento- le dijo Naruto - ¿pero por que volviste tan luego?- le pregunto a Naruto ignorando a medias a una Sakura atónita mirando a los dos chicos

- no hay mucho que hacer acá- respondió el pelirrojo, ocultando bastante bien la vergonzosa verdad de que no había logrado encontrar la salida del hospital.

Naruto volvió a dirigirse a Sakura que aun le miraba sin habla

-Sakura lo lamento, pero no es ninguna broma- Sakura abrió más los ojos y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica salto de la cama y fue retrocediendo alejándose de Naruto.

-no, no me llevaran¡no quiero irme!- Sakura partió corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de alcanzar a siquiera tocar la manilla esta se lleno de arena atorando la única huida posible de la habitación

Naruto apareció de la nada frente a Sakura y se quedaron viendo de frente.

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Empezaba a sollozar.

- Naruto¡no! no pue…-

Pero Sakura no pudo continuar al sentir un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y el suave cabello de Naruto acariciando su rostro.

El rubio la abrazaba fuerte mientras la pelirosada seguía sollozando.

- Naruto, no quiero, no puedo dejarte acá, no quiero- Naruto apretó mas el abrazo

- los siento Sakura- al instante Naruto le dio un golpe certero en el estomago

A Naruto le temblaba la voz al hablar

- Sakura, no puedo permitir que te vuelva a suceder esto, no me siento capaz de protegerte- estas fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar Sakura antes de que su vista se volviese borrosa y perdiera el conocimiento.


	3. capitulo 3

gracias atodos lo reviws de verdad

no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo abrirse esa ventanita de mensaje en el msn de fanfiction.

de verdad muchas muchas gracias

y como no tengo idea como se manda la respuesta de los reviews lo escribire aqui :D

**gaasaku 4erver:**

gracias :) si ves que ahora lo continuo. te debia el agradecimiento desde el capitulo anteriro mil disculpas :p

**Sweetly.Nekko:**

ajaj si, es que soy media rara yo xD. Dime como escribes y te dire quien eres.

muchas gracias por tu comentario o, ojala y el resto de la historia te guste.

**Kimiyu: **

tus dos reviews me animaron mucho :D. Ahora lo continuo.

espero que no te decepcione el retso de la historia, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que no sea asi. :)

muchas muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**WhiteSky2727:**

ahhh. Tu comentario tambien me animo mucho!! Hare lo posible para que la historia no se torne aburrida.

gracias gracias gracias.

**gaasaku forever:**

wiiii gracias por dejar review. me alegran la vida :D

**cami-chan:**

Hola!, espero que sigas leyendo y que te animes a crearte una cuenta y escribir una historia :D. A mi me costo un buen tiempo dar el paso pero solo practicando se puede mejorar ¿no?. Gracias por tu comentario.

ya no los molesto mas, vamos a la historia xD

**Cáp. 2**

"uh siento los parpados pesados, pero que agradable sensación. Siento el viento en mi cara, esta sensación como de que todo se moviera y este cabello que me roza la cara…

Espera ¡¿cabello?!"

Sakura habría saltado del puro asombro si no tuviera los pies completamente entumidos al encontrarse de cara con una cabellera de un rojo fuerte en su cara y comprender de que la sensación de que todo se movía y el viento en la cara no era por nada mas que iba montada en la espalda del pelirrojo que corría a paso rápido por un camino prácticamente desierto.

-¿pero que?- susurro antes de que el de la arena le dijera con la misma voz ruda y fría de siempre –al fin despertaste.

Sakura a pesar de lo alarmada que estaba se mantuvo quieta; mas que nada por que se dio cuenta que tenia absolutamente todo el cuerpo entumido, y después de unos segundos de completa confusión recordó lo sucedido ayer en el hospital, lo de akatsuki y de Naruto.

Entonces Naruto la debió de haber dejado inconciente, conociendo la fuerza de Naruto a de haber estado inconciente varias horas. Se supone que debiera de haber despertado un poco atontada, pero naa ella se sentía perfectamente, seguramente a ella no la embobo el golpe. Además ya esta atardeciendo, llego a la conclusión de que o llevaban unas tres horas de viaje, o se había pasado un día de largo. Más tiempo no podía ser ya que Naruto no seria capaz de pegarle con tanta fuerza.

De improvisto Gaara salto una roca y saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos con el movimiento "si que es fuerte Gaara, me pregunto si no le peso. Digo tampoco soy muy liviana creo que la dieta no da tan buenos resultados" sin duda Sakura se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia lo suficientemente severo como para que se pusiera a pensar en su dieta en vez de prácticamente haber sido raptada por el kazekage a pedido de su mejor amigo.

De un segundo a otro le asalto una duda que para su estado somnoliento tenia bastante sentido

- Gaara, ¿Por qué aceptaste llevarme? ¿Acaso no tienes obligaciones como kazekage de la arena?- Sakura pregunto muy curiosa y espero una respuesta por casi medio minuto, al caer en la cuenta de que el pelirrojo no parecía querer responder hizo ademán de volver su vista atrás

-Tengo un par de problemas que podrían poner en riesgo la aldea- dijo Gaara antes de que Sakura pudiese distraerse en otra cosa. De todas maneras esta respuesta había dejado doblemente intrigada a Sakura, pero no pregunto mas considerando que había sido un gran logro conseguir que aunque sea contestase su pregunta.

Siguió con la mirada perdida en el entorno que cada vez se hacia mas húmedo y con mas vegetación y de vez en cuando como se movía el cabello del pelirrojo mientras corría, pero mas que nada delirando de sueño.

Después de un par de horas de viaje y que Sakura perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia cayo dormida sobre el hombro del de la arena entrando a la zona con mas vegetación que habían recorrido.

Cuando apenas y entraba a la mitad del camino de la primera parada sintió la cabeza de la "pasajera" caer sobre su hombro evidentemente dormida, ya se estaba preguntando a que hora lo haría ya que se paso la ultima hora hablando lo que a Gaara le parecieron una soberana cantidad de estupideces sobre cerdos e hipopótamos, no presto mucha atención a sus delirios.

La chica movió ligeramente la cabeza y término con la cabeza cerca del cuello del pelirrojo, este no pudo evitar un ligerísimo estremecimiento al sentir el cosquilleo del suave cabello de ella y su respiración prácticamente pegada a su cuello. Intentaba irse por los lugares menos obstaculizados para no molestar el sueño de la chica, aunque bien sabía que dormiría un buen rato más, y seguramente cuando despertase con plena conciencia si que le causaría problemas.

Intentaba recordar los detalles de lo que le había dicho naruto, ella probablemente despertase un par de veces a lo largo del trayecto pero bastante somnolienta y sin total uso ni de la razón ni de sus músculos lo cual Gaara agradecía. Si no le habría sido necesario dejarla inconciente nuevamente.

-ya no falta mucho- se dijo a si mismo después de divisar unas altas montañas a lo lejos mientras corría aun con la chica a cuestas. El ambiente paso de húmedo y pegajoso a seco y caluroso a medida que se acercaba a lo que asemejaba un pequeño pueblo.

Aun desde la lejanía Gaara podía divisar las pequeñas construcciones de madera, la gran mayoría eran blancas con vigas en sus paredes exteriores (asemejando mucho el estilo de construcción alemana). Algo realmente extraño por aquellos rumbos donde en general las plantas inclusive eran muy diferentes a la para Gaara desconocida flora de aquel pueblo.

Una vez dentro pudo darse cuenta que aquel pueblo difería mucho de los que había visitado con anterioridad. De partida en aquel pueblo no había ni una sola calle de concreto, eran completamente todas las calles de tierra a pesar de ser un pueblo de considerable tamaño y que era bastante transitado por gente a pie, todas las casas tenían amplios jardines y los mas curioso es que en frente de todas las casas sin excepción se encontraba de una u otra forma mediante carteles o pinturas en las maúllas un símbolo con el borde de un sol y en el centro una mano y un libro cerrado, inclusive gaara vio en uno de los jardines el símbolo echo con flores plantadas. Los habitantes de la aldea que transitaban se quedaron unos segundos observando de forma curiosa al extraño pelirrojo de negros ropajes con la chica de cabellos rosas inconciente en su espalda .Este pudo divisar con facilidad a varias mujeres con sus niños, todos los pequeños ocupaban un mismo uniforme, un traje de pantalones grises y suéteres del mismo color con una insignia de un águila y un cuervo alrededor del mismo símbolo de los jardines de las casas, mientras que las niñas ocupan una especie de vestido hasta las rodillas con grandes cuadros amarillos y grises junto a la misma insignia que los hombres.

Gaara acelero el paso al notar que algunas mujeres hacían ademanes de llamar a la policía para denunciar sobre secuestro y quizás cuantas cosas mas, no quería llamar la atención, mucho menos tan rápido. Al llegar hasta casi las afueras del pueblo se interna en unos matorrales de aspecto cuidado, como si los podasen a diario y llego hasta una gran casona de aspecto viejo pero muy limpio. Tal como las demás construcciones del pueblo era de pura madera y las vigas se veían desde el exterior, con la diferencia de que esta no estaba pintada y que estaba totalmente recubierta de hojas secas que provenían de los viejos árboles que se alzaban sobre la casa y de los cuales el pelirrojo se acababa de percatar.

Una vez frente a la puerta agarro bien a Sakura con una sola mano y con el otro toco la puerta cuidando no despertar a la muchacha a pesar de que esta no mostraba síntomas de pretender despertar.

-¡voy, voy!- escucho el de la arena gritar a una vocecita calmada y chillona desde el interior de la casa y acercarse a la puerta con pacitos pequeños y fuertes. Tras unos segundos de espera se abren las puertas rebelando a una pequeña anciana con una expresión sumamente alterada y un chal verde.

La anciana lo miro de arriba hacia abajo pareciendo examinarlo, tras ver a Sakura en su espalda abrió mucho los ojos y pareció reaccionar o reconocerlo.

-¡Así que tu eres¡ ven entra hijo te estaba esperando- y le dio la pasada a que entrara a la casa con solo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta de parte de Gaara.

Lentamente Sakura abrió los pesados parpados y los volvió a cerrar rápido ante un hilo de luz que dio directo en los somnolientos orbes verdes de ella. Se dio un par de vueltas con su cabello hecho un total revoltijo contrastando con el blanco de las sabanas y finalmente abrió los ojos por completo. Cuando reparo en el lugar dirigió una mirada extrañada examinando la habitación, la puerta de madera, los muebles y la canasta repleta de dulces y berlines que reposaba en una pequeña mesilla sobre la mesa junto a la alta cama.

-que raro- dijo en voz baja y con un marcado deje de extrañeza en la voz

- ¿donde demonios estoy?- se volvió a preguntar ahora en voz mucho más alta.

De pronto los recuerdos de los dos días pasados volvieron a su cabeza cual avalancha. El ataque del Akatsuki, la sangre, el hospital, Naruto abrazándola, Gaara…

Demonios Gaara, haber que puedo hacer. Tengo que escapar no pretendo viajar con ese loco, necesito irme ahora mismo, su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora a pesar de que acababa de despertar, veamos. Por el estado de la habitación debemos de encontrarnos en una posada. No siento su presencia por aquí cerca, aun tengo posibilidades de escapar, volver a Konoha, no tardare mas de dos días pidiendo indicaciones y haré entrar en razón a Naruto de que estoy mejor allá en Konoha con los demás que con Este pelirrojo diabólico en el fin del mundo

En eso iba pensando Sakura mientras se acercaba caminando lentamente a la ventana, la abrió cuidadosamente procurando disminuir lo máximo posible el chirrido metálico de las oxidadas bisagras mientras que de los vidrios y el marco de oscura madera con un poco de atención podía ver claramente las pequeñas motas de polvo posadas sobre estos. Apoyo el pie en el marco de la forma más discreta y se balanceo preparando el salto para salir de esa casa y huir lo más rápido posible. Saltó.

-¡pero que…!- exclamo cuando ya se había despegado unos centímetros de la casa al encontrarse de frente a frente con una pared frente a la ventana que salio de la nada, estiro las manos apoyándolas contra la pared antes de chocar con ella y con estas se dio impulso para saltar hacia atrás y caer lo mas digna posible.

La pelirosada miro la extraña pared unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos e inmediatamente comprendió quien había formado esa pared. Se puso en posición de ataque.

La pared la cual ahora caía en la cuenta estaba hecha de arena se empezó a abrir formando un agujero en el centro y dejo pasar al responsable de ella que entraba con aparente tranquilidad a pasos cortos, con la mirada tan típicamente fría posada en ella y sus ropajes negros contrastando con el pelirrojo cabello. El chico al percatarse de la posición de la chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa entre arrogante y hasta altanera.

-¿piensas atacarme?- le dijo a la ojiverde en lo que a Sakura para su indignación le pareció un tono muy burlón .Ante esto la pelirosa le miro directo a los ojos y reafirmo mas su posición. Le estaba retando.

- por favor apártate Gaara- la chica le decía al pelirrojo casi en un susurro.

-necesito volver a mi aldea- agrego.

Gaara guardo silencio y le miro directo a los ojos durante varios segundos. Sakura sentía la penetrante mirada de el posada en ella y sin saber por que se le corto el aire y se le seco la garganta de un instante a otro, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-no- respondió él secamente y con voz autoritaria.

- entonces tendrás que luchar conmigo- dijo en tono aun mas serio la chica y apretó los puños mientras seguía mirando al chico.

El nuevamente apreció pensárselo unos segundos que a Sakura empezaban a sacarla de quicio y respondió

tampoco peleare contigo- esto ultimo saco bastante de tono a la chica que se quedo con cara de no entender mucho y dejo la posición. Miro al chico, la ventana, bloqueada, el chico, la ventana y a Gaara de nuevo. Cerro los ojos y pego un suspiro prácticamente de rendición para luego caminar hacia la cama y echarse en ella.

Bien, bien. Pero que conste que solo me rindo por ahora por que muero de hambre- habló la pelirrosa mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar uno de los berlines.

La verdad es que si tenía mucha hambre pero mas que nada ella planeaba escapar silenciosamente. No era su intención luchar contra Gaara. Primero que nada por que tenia las de perder aunque le costase mucho admitirlo y además el pelirrojo realmente no le caía mal. En otras ocasiones les había sido de mucha ayuda.

Mientras devoraba su berlín observo como Gaara se acercaba a la puerta y la abría quedando de espaldas a ella antes de salir de la habitación.

en veinte minutos sirven el almuerzo- avisó antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras el.

Transcurridos unos minutos desde que Gaara saliese de la habitación Sakura se decidió a levantarse del cómodo colchón en el que se encontraba tendida reflexionando.

Tras recorrer nuevamente la habitación con la vista reparo en la presencia de una puerta cerca del armario, se acerco a abrirla para cerciorarse de que se trataba de un pequeño pero limpio baño de azulejos blancos y con amplio espejo.

Salio de baño y se fue directo al armario donde tras remover un par de prendas que la posadera le había puesto a su disposición encontró una toalla blanca y un vestido corto de un color amarillo pálido con detalles en rojo en los bordes y un cinturón grueso de color rojo, los tomo entre las delicadas manos y se observo unos segundos en un pequeño espejo dentro del armario.

Vislumbro que su cara estaba bastante demacrada y se sentía completamente sucia, y se asombro al caer en la cuenta de la intranquilidad que le reflejaba la sakura en el espejo. También reparo en el detalle de que se encontraba sin su bandana de Konoha, aunque no le sorprendió, ya que por lógica, Naruto y el de la arena debían preferir entregar la menor información posible a los que la vieran sobre su lugar de procedencia.

tal vez con una ducha me despeje un poco- murmuro la chica para si misma antes de entrar al baño.

Después de quince minutos salio de la ducha con los músculos de la faz notoriamente menos tensos pero aun con un deje de preocupación en su semblante. Intentaba recordar y dar una explicación al por que de lo sucedido desde la pelea con akatsuki. Estos querían apoderarse del demonio aposentado dentro del cuerpo de naruto como de costumbre, ella recibió un fuerte ataque que la dejo inconciente, nada tan fuera de lo normal de todas formas, ¿entonces por que la decisión de mandarla a ella lejos? Por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de ser una carga para Naruto, pero se despojo rápidamente de esa idea.

No, por que ella era fuerte, ella ya no era esa niña débil, hoy ella era poderosa, no necesitaba de nadie. O al menos es lo que quería pensar.

Se dirigió con paso mal disimuladamente inseguro hacia donde ella creía se encontraba el comedor dejando a su paso un camino de gotas en el piso de madera clara, estas aun caían de los mechones del cabello largo y exótico de la chica.

La hora del almuerzo fue algo tensa, en la posada habían otros tres habitantes que se hospedaban desde antes: dos eran un par de amigos bastante ruidosos, ambos de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que tenían tendencia de rondar mucho a la mujeres del pueblo cercano a la posada por las conversaciones poco sutiles y para nada inocentes que mantenían entre ellos, además de un par de miradas bastante desvergonzadas que lanzaron a sakura apenas entro en la sala y esta quiso intentar pasar por alto.

El otro habitante de la posada, también hombre, era muy, al parecer de sakura, opuesto a los dos amigos, le pareció mas bien retraído y tímido, las pocas veces que se dirigió a alguien durante la comida fue para saludar con un muy pequeño y avergonzado gesto y para hablar sobre un tema monetario a la posadera, era de cabello castaño y ojos matizados de miel aparte de un rostro surcado de de suaves pecas que le daban un aire bastante tierno e infantil de niño pequeño.

-y dime pequeña- se dirigió hacia ella la posadera con expresión bonachona - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-sakura- respondió ella a la anciana tras pensárselo unos segundos mientras evaluaba si darle su nombre verdadero o mentir.

-Sakura ¿eh? Es muy bonito nombre- dijo la anciana- pero era lógico un nombre tan bello proviniendo de una jovencita tan agraciada- la anciana esbozó una sonrisa. Miro por el gran ventanal de la sala que daba vista panorámica de todo el pueblo de abajo

– vas a causar conmoción en los jovencitos de la aldea, les hace tanta falta compañía de gente con los ojos abiertos-

sakura se halago mucho con el comentario regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer pero le entro rápidamente una duda

- ¿ a que se refiere con gente con los ojos abiertos?- pregunto

-Ahh , cuando bajes al pueblo te darás cuenta a que me refiero-

Contesto la anciana entre un suspiro - ¿bajaran hoy? Es un lindo día para pasear- pregunto a Sakura y esta a la vez dirigió su mirada hacia Gaara como viendo su reacción, este se percato de ello y comprendiendo la mirada de sakura respondió pausada pero expresivamente

Eso depende- fue todo su comentario.

A pesar de que Gaara no cerró las posibilidades a bajar al pueblo en aquel comentario a medida que transcurría la tarde y el cielo se empezaba a matizar de rojo las esperanzas de Sakura decaían rápidamente. Y ella seguía ahí, aburrida, mirando por el ventanal de la sala de almuerzo y escuchando en la radio sobre la mesa una aburrida canción que no conocía pero que no dudaba que estuviera hace siglos pasada de moda.

Gaara se encontraba en un rincón de la pieza sentado contra la pared y mirando un punto fijo en la pared, o al menos eso parecía.

No es que le desagradase la presencia de Gaara ni nada por el estilo, es mas, de cierta forma extraña lo apreciaba bastante. Pero si tan solo se despegara unos segundos de ella tendría tiempo suficiente para escapar y volver a su aldea. Si tan solo bajaran al pueblo, quien sabe, podría perderse entre la gente o quizás esperar a alguna distracción y huir con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo no la alcanzase.

- emm… disculpe Kazekage- rompió el silencio la joven

Gaara se giro lentamente a ella e hizo ademán de escuchar, se puso un poco nerviosa ante el silencio y la mirada penetrante de el, ese chico si que sabia ponerla nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no podemos bajar al pueblo?- Gaara hizo una mueca que Sakura casi le pareció una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos como si lo que Sakura preguntaba fuese obvio.

- por que vas a intentar escapar- el lo dijo en tal tono de seguridad que Sakura temió que le hubiera leído la mente.

Ante aquella indiscutible verdad Sakura solo se pudo quedar parada observando al de la arena que volvió a su posición inicial con la diferencia de que ahora en vez de mirar un punto fijo en la pared miraba un punto fijo en el piso.

Pasaron varios minutos de este profundo silencio, un silencio incomodo y pesado y a Sakura los pensamientos le molestaban como moscas en el cráneo, empezaba a sentirse débil e incapacitada nuevamente.

A la radio desde hace quince minutos se le había acabado la batería y solo quedaba una mota de luz pequeña que se seguía escondiendo en donde antes se había encontrado el sol.

- kazekage, por favor, déjeme ir- La voz de la chica sonaba débil y cortada, estaba empezando a ceder.

- sabes que no puedo hacer eso- contesto apaciblemente.

-¡pero por que!- empezó a gritar Sakura y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse – ¡que tanto te cuesta sencillamente dejarme ir! ¡Yo no te e echo nada!- estaba histérica, había olvidado casi completamente con quien estaba hablando.

- le prometí a Naruto que no te dejaría volver- respondió este

- ¡Naruto esta equivocado, no sabe lo que esta haciendo, volveré y lo haré recapacitar de que solo esta haciendo tonterías sin sentido como siempre!- ante esto Gaara al fin se digno a voltearse a ver a la chica pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera ya que la expresión de este la dejo mudo al instante, le helo la sangre.

- Deberías tomar mas en cuenta las decisiones de Naruto, todo esto lo hace por ti- Gaara se levanto y se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio, junto al de Sakura, y cerro la puerta tras el, sabia bien que por lo menos por ahora ella no escaparía.

Dejo atrás sola en el salón a una Sakura con la cabeza gacha y sintiéndose como una completa estupida.

--O--

Gracias por leer.

ya saben :B si tienen algun comentario o critica o lo que sea solo click en go :)

uno solito de sus reviews me saca sonrisas el resto de la semana :D


	4. capitulo 4

ya saben., naruto no me pertenece y dudo que lo haga algun dia por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Queria darle muchas pero muchas muchas gracias a todas la gente que me mando reviews, me gustaria mandarle mensajes a cada uno personalmente pero soy una wasa y aun no entiendo como es que se hace y para revisarlos en la lista de reviws se me confunden con capitulos anteriores asi que al final me queda un tremendo lio xD

Pero en serio, son esas poquitas personas que se deciden a dejar uss comentarios las que me motivan a continuar con la historia, asi que de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazon, no saben cuan importante para mi ha sido el apoyo de estas personitas.

Y ya bueno estoy cayendo en sentimentalismos asi que mejor vamos con el capitulo :p

A proposito: perdon por el retraso xp es que la creatividad se me fue a las pailas pero estoy trabajando en ello

ojala y les guste :D

**Cáp. 3**

La mañana era calida, muy calida. Tan calida que el agua para lavarse los dientes salía tibia del grifo y en la cama solo había una sabana.

Es mas, la mañana era tan calida que nadie pudo dormir hasta más allá de las nueve y nadie oso atreverse a ocupar algo que tapase más debajo de las rodillas ni más allá de los hombros.

Bueno, todos menos una persona, que cabe mencionar tampoco se molesto en disimular su cama perfectamente armada por el no uso.

Gaara caminaba, ante las atónitas miradas de los hermanos, con chaqueta manga larga y pantalones gruesos, ambos negros.

Y el seguía así como si nada, como si no hiciesen esos treinta y seis endemoniados grados y no sintiera nada, nada de calor.

La verdad es que se estaba asando, pero nadie debía saber eso.

Dirigió sus pasos por a través del ventanal a cerrar el grifo de la manguera de afuera de la posada ya que la anciana se lo había pedido al topárselo en el pasillo.

Se puso de pie y miro un poco a su alrededor, desde que llegaron que no había tenido la oportunidad de observa bien el entorno, y tenia que admitir que era bastante bello.

Por lo menos para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado del desierto.

Antes de volver dentro de la casa su mirada se topo con el ventanal de la posada, y en ella a una chica de cabellos rosados mirando por la ventana, se la veía muy triste y aburrida.

Le dio hasta un poco de lastima la imagen, de todas formas odiaría que de un día para otro lo apartaran de todo sin darle una real y completa explicación.

Volvió a entrar y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de comidas, ahí estaba todavía Sakura con la cara pegada al cristal.

-Sakura-

Cuando pronuncio su nombre le hizo gracia el saltito de susto que pego la chica y la expresión temblorosa con la que se giro hacia el.

- si Ga… ¡kazekage!- vio decir a Sakura bastante insegura, pensó que todavía tenia que estar pensando en lo que el le dijo la semana pasada.

- vamos a salir- dijo Gaara no en tono de pregunta, mas bien le salio en un tono casi de orden. El se reprimió un poco por ello, no era su intención que la chica pensara que la estaba obligando.

-¿Mm.? ¿Salir a donde?- dijo la chica que estaba media baja de luces en ese preciso momento

- al pueblo- trato de bajar un poco el tono para sonar menos autoritario

- ¿al pueblo, en serio?- el rostro de ella se empezó a iluminar al escuchar la palabra pueblo.

El hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y sakura se volteo a mirar el pueblo por el ventanal

- ¡ah, gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Empezó a decirle Sakura a Gaara con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba desde que la arrebataron de Konoha.

Gaara al verla así se reprimió unas horribles ganas de sonreír también, no podía evitar que esa chica le hiciera algo de gracia.

Gaara se la quedo esperando unos segundos mientras Sakura iba a su habitación a alistarse un poco y salieron de la casa, el camino era estrecho y de tierra recubierto por hojas secas y los imponentes árboles crecían a los bordes, las ramas de estos mismos impedían pasar la luz en mayor proporción que pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban entre las hojas, hacían la alta temperatura mucho mas agradable.

Sakura se percato de un olor tan ¿Cómo explicarlo? Agradable, relajante, diferente ¿Qué era? no acababa de estar segura, solo sabia que le encantaba ese aroma que le traía el viento, era dulce, apetitoso, y se colaba dentro de su pecho relajándola, la hacia desear mas. Se acerco a una mata grande y verde trepada a otro árbol, tenia unas flores pequeñas y alargadas, cuyos pétalos finos y largos se abrían hacia fuera, eran muy bellas. Gaara se detuvo observando la razón por la cual la chica había detenido la marcha, ella estaba prácticamente sobre la planta sintiéndole el aroma.

"Se parece bastante, también es exquisito pero no es el mismo, le falta algo" pensó Sakura, a pesar de ello tomo una de las flores y la guardo en su bolso, después le preguntaría a la hospedera el nombre de aquella flor.

Se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

- Disculpe que le retrazara kazekage- le dijo dispuesta a continuar la marcha, al terminar la frase el chico puso cierto gesto de disgusto que ella no puso identificar a que se debía, mas no preguntó ante la posibilidad de molestar al chico.

El resto del recorrido fue silencioso en el que Sakura se dedico a seguir observando el paisaje, pasaron por entre unos matorrales y emprendieron la bajada hacia el pueblo. Esta parte del trayecto fue un poco más desagradable que el anterior ya que en este en cambio no tenían la protección de los árboles y el sol les daba de lleno en el casco, la chica sentía su cabello hirviendo y un ardor en la piel de el rostro y los hombros que le indicaban que ya se estaba empezando a quemar.

Gaara se detuvo cuando ya estaban en la entrada del pueblo y le indico a Sakura que se detuviese también.

- necesito que te comportes lo mas natural posible y escondas todo rastro de tu experiencia como ninja – Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta quedando en polera negra. A sakura le pareció que esa ropa descalzaba mucho con la imagen típica de Gaara.

-"tampoco es que se vea mal"- se sorprendió pensando Sakura para luego darse una reprimenda mental –"ay por dios Sakura que estas pensando el sol ya te esta empezando a afectar"-

El chico sorprendió a la joven mirándolo con una expresión que a el le pareció muy extraña.

- emm ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto a ella ante el repentino sonrojo de esta.

-¿ah? Jaja, no, como se te ocurre.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Luego cuando ambos ya se dirigían hacia el interior de pueblo a Sakura le nació una duda.

-¿kazekage, por que se saco la chaqueta y me pidió que me comporte normal?-

el para variar se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

- por que no quiero que llamemos la atención, andar por ahí con chaqueta en pleno sol es bastante extraño para esta gente-

A Sakura esta respuesta la dejo "marcando ocupado", ¿como este tipo pretendía no llamar la atención si andaba con una calabaza gigante en la espalda?. Luego ella miro el cabello rojo de el, el rosa de si misma y el tatuaje que el llevaba tatuado a la vista en su frente. ¿Llamar la atención? Naa¿ como se te ocurre?

Tras caminar unas ocho calles buscando evitar el tumulto de repente se vieron en un barrio que llamo poderosamente la atención de los chicos.

Las construcciones eran diferentes que las que habitaban todo el resto del pueblo, poseían altas rejas y no se apreciaba la insignia de los uniformes en ninguna parte.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el evidente deterioro de todo, los jardines luchaban por que aunque sea la maleza sobreviviera, las rejas tenían agujeros enormes en ciertas partes y todo ello acompañado de una gruesa capa de polvo.

- quizás sea el barrio pobre- sugirió Sakura sin apartar la vista de la calle.

El pelirrojo se fijo en los vidrios rotos y el desorden de lo poco que parecía quedar en el interior de las casas.

- no- contesto a la chica que ya prevenía la negativa, ni ella misma se podía creer que se tratara de un barrio pobre y ya, si así fuera claro seria mucho menos preocupante.

Tal cantidad de daño y solo centrado en una parte de la población no podía ser a causa de una catástrofe natural.

-los atacaron- dedujo finalmente Sakura y de repente sintió que el panorama era aun mas terrible ¿que habrá pasado con toda esta gente?

- volvamos- dijo el chico y se empezó a alejar rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad a lo que Sakura lo siguió

- ¿no dijiste que querías alejarte del tumulto?- le recrimino Sakura cuando le alcanzo ante el repentino cambio de opinión de Gaara, pero espero respuesta en vano.

" ahh! Detesto que no respondan cuando pregunto algo, que antisocial es!!" pensó la chica " aunque no se de que me sorprendo, debería estar acostumbrada a que me ignoren, como a todos les ha dado a pasar por sobre mi opinión" se empezó a deprimir recordando por lo que trato de alejar todas esas cosas de su mente rápidamente.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo del cual a estas alturas Sakura ya se había dado cuenta que no era nada pequeño, Gaara parecía buscar algo con la mirada.

La chica estaba muy molesta ante el silencio del chico.

- ¿que es lo que se supone que estamos buscando?- pregunto Sakura en un tono ligeramente agresivo del que el chico no pareció ni percatarse.

-información- fue la mera respuesta del pelirrojo.

Ella bufo y puso mal gesto "¡¡ woow esa fue una gran ayuda, veré si veo una información caminando por la calle!!" pensó la chica

Se detuvieron frente a un local muy pequeño y desvalido, no parecía muy frecuentado por la poca cantidad a de gente en el interior a pesar de estar ubicado en el apogeo del pueblo.

Se trataba de un bar. apretujado, con un ventanal que ocupaba gran parte del lado derecho, a la izquierda la estrecha puerta y el poco espacio que quedaba libre en la fachada era de un color azul muy oscuro, tan oscuro que pareciese como si fuera en realidad la mugre la que la dejo de ese color.

El interior era mas o menos de esperarse al ver la entrada, el piso de madera sonaba mucho al caminar y tan solo habían una o dos personas en las mesas. Inevitablemente a Sakura le dio a impresión de una película de vaqueros o de estafadores, algo por el estilo. El bar-man los saludo cordialmente, tenia un rostro bonachón aunque abatido por el cansancio.

- ¿y que desean pedir?- Le pregunto a Gaara empezando a sacar un par de botellas desde debajo de una repisa, el pelirrojo pidió por ambos un trago que la chica no conocía pero prefirió guardar silencio, empezaba a comprender los planes del chico.

El hombre se giro a unos pasos para comenzar a hacer los tragos.

- gaara- llamo muy bajo la chica para que nadie más la escuchara

Este la miro de reojo dándole a entender que la escuchaba. La chica se sonrojo ligeramente antes de seguir hablando.

- es que yo nunca he bebido- confeso avergonzada la chica.

- entonces tendrás que empezar- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono que dejaba en claro que no había posibilidad de reproche aunque con un gesto divertido del cual Sakura no cayo en la cuenta.

Dejaron la charla abruptamente cuando el hombre les sirvió una copa a cada uno de cristal a través de la cual se apreciaba perfectamente el color oscuro de el trago y se adivinaba la espesura de el. Sakura observo intimidada la copa como si se tratara de un veneno potencialmente mortal y volteo hacia Gaara quien ya había levantado la copa. La chica miro atentamente como el del desierto llevo delicadamente la copa hasta posarse en sus labios y el suave movimiento del cuello al tragar, el no puso ningún gesto. Esto la calmo un poco "no puede ser tan terrible" pensó ella aunque sin poder evitar que se le pasaran por la mente imágenes de su maestra Tsunade tirada sobre pilas de papeles.

El hombre del bar se puso a mirar a Sakura ante lo indecisa que se veía de tomar la copa

- ¿señorita sucede algo malo con el trago?- pregunto el hombre amablemente.

- ¿eh?, no, no se preocupe nada mas estaba pensando y me distraje un poco- dijo algo nerviosa la chica y rápidamente tomo un sorbo.

Se quedo quieta unos segundos mientras los ojos se le empezaron a poner llorosos e inmediatamente le dio un ataque de tos.

- cof…!ahh!, ¡Quemaa!- empezo a chillar la chica ante un muy divertido Gaara.

- ¿!que demonios pediste?!- dijo la chica un poco mas recuperada a Gaara que parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

- nada mas pedí el que mas ventas tuviera- respondió Gaara en un falso tono inocente-

- ¡ahhhhhhhh!- estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria cuando fue interrumpida por una voz.

- que agradable es ver jovencitos con tanta energía- comento el cantinero de repente observando a la chica con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- pero este bar esta en pleno centro y han de venir muchos jóvenes- dijo Gaara al hombre.

Este cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro – no, me temo que la juventud de este pueblo no es muy alegre ni tampoco tienen interés de venirse a pasear a un bar de alguien como yo-

- a que se refiere con alguien como usted, a mi me parece alguien muy agradable- dijo Sakura sin comprender las palabras del cantinero.

-solo les puedo decir que yo no recibí la educación que ellos reciben ni pretendo hacerlo- por la expresión que puso el hombre al acabar la frase Sakura prefirió no seguir preguntando e intento terminar el trago en silencio (lo cual se le hizo muy difícil)

Cuando Sakura hubo acabado Gaara quien había terminado hace mucho el suyo le hizo señas para irse, se despidió amablemente del cantinero y fue tras el pelirrojo, no sin tambalearse un poco.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

"Tal y como sospeche, en este pueblo algo extraño esta sucediendo" pensó el pelirrojo. Y Sakura, bueno, la verdad es que por primera vez en su vida no estaba pensando.

Caminaba a pasos rápidos y procesando la información encaminándose de vuelta hacia la posada, ya estaba cayendo la tarde y a ese paso llegarían cuando comenzase a oscurecer. Pasaron frente a la escuela, el mismo emblema de las casas, que novedad.

- Hola preciosa- escucho de repente a sus espaldas y se giro para encontrarse con dos estudiantes dirigiéndose a la chica que tenia cara de no haberse ni percatado de que le hablaban a ella.

- eh, ¿me están hablando a mi?- reacciono después de unos segundos

-pues claro, ¿ves a alguien más bella por aquí?- hablo uno de ellos de cabellos castaños y ojos afilados

- ¿Dinos eres nueva por aquí, en que parte vives?- interrumpió el otro

- no, yo no soy de aquí- ante esta respuesta Gaara creyó ver un repentino cambio en la expresión de los jovenes pero volvieron a la normalidad de inmediato

- vaya, no te preocupes, si sabes con quienes relacionarte no tendrás ningún problema por aquí-

-ehem- interrumpió el pelirrojo pasando entre los dos estudiantes – Sakura, vamos- y se la llevo jalándola de la mano mientras esta se despedía rápidamente de los chicos con un nervioso gesto con la palma.

Cuando estuvieron un par de cuadras lejos de la escuela soltó el agarre.

A diferencia del barrio destruido aquí las aceras estaban limpias y completas, las rejas de madera de un blanco inmaculado y las ventanas estaban tan limpias que parecían carecer de vidrio. Pero no había muchos arboles y los que había estaban tan podados que parecían arbolitos artificiales de maqueta tamaño natural. Tampoco se divisaba ningún animal callejero, los pocos perros que habían echo su aparición eran domésticos que asomaban el rabo o una oreja por la logia de la cocina.

- esta empezando a obscurecer- comento Sakura cuando diviso la inconfundible silueta de la luna en el cielo, siguieron caminando en silencio. De un segundo a otro la noche les cayó en sima y las calles quedaron solitarias. El frío empezaba a atacar tras un día de completa ausencia y a la chica se le erizo la piel y le comenzaron a castañear los dientes rápidamente.

De repente ambos se quedaron estáticos y agudizaron los oídos, pasos. Varios pasos se acercaban en esa dirección, casi los podían sentir detrás suyo.

-rápido- corrieron a ocultarse en un rincón del gran marco de la puerta de una casa, un escaso pilar un poco mas ancho que su cabeza los ocultaba de la vista de enfrente pero paralelamente estaban descubiertos, habían dos puertas y una de ellas estaba tras sus espaldas en ese preciso momento, esperaron.

Sakura escucho como hombres paraban poco antes del lugar en el que se ocultaban, estaban tras la pared donde no podía verlos pero aun así podía escuchar la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Hasta ahora todo va a la perfección- hablo una voz grave y rasposa – La mayoría de los otros ya fueron exterminados y el resto es repudiado por la sociedad, ya no poseen fuerzas ni a quien recurrir, prácticamente ya ganamos la lucha.- dijo otra mucho mas chillona y melosa – Solo hace falta acabar con el adiestramiento y será nuestro-

La chica oía consternada mientras las conversaciones y los pasos de los hombres avanzaban. Esto y sumado a los efectos de alcohol le estaban dando un mareo terrible y giro la cabeza para encontrarse a centímetros del rostro de Gaara. De repente se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y olvido por completo el frío que tenía aunque permaneció con la piel erizada. Se encontraba prácticamente sobre el chico con ambas manos apretujadas sobre su pecho y en ese momento podía hasta intentar encontrarle una peca o decirte cual es el olor de su aliento.

Algo la exalto de improviso, las voces, estaban empezando a escucharse demasiado fuerte.

"oh no" pensó "no puede ser que justo vayan a doblar por esta esquina ¡de seguro nos verán!" En ese preciso instante sintió una mano sobre su boca que la ahogo un grito y la escena delante de sus ojos desapareció tras una puerta cerrada en plena oscuridad

--

ajaja lo se

y cuando viene el gaara/ sakura

ya vendra, ya vendra, lo juro.

el proximo capitulo aclararemos ¿que rayos sucede en este pueblo-ciudad tan raro?

no se lo pierdan!! :B

Un solo review tuyo me hace feliz todo un dia :D


End file.
